Revenge of the Swarm
Revenge of The Swarm is the 26th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the sixth episode of the second season. 'Airdate' March 18, 2011 While Ben sleeps at night and sweats a lot, he awakens to see a shadow of Victor Validus. When he checks it out there is no one there so he returns to bed. Then Ben suddenly hears Victor and he resurfaces and attacks Ben at night. Ben then transforms into Humongousaur but is tiny! It is then realized that it was a dream. Afterwards, Ben discovered that Victor was really was hiding in Ben's window. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and tackles him (by breaking his window). Victor finnally captures Ben using his jacket tentacles but Cannonbolt then turns into Goop to escape. As Goop, Ben belly drops on him but Victor escapes in a road drain by transforming into several nanochips (Nanomech's species) that are still around. However Ben finds a chip that was left behind. When Ben transforms back into his human form, he realized that that the Hive is back and goes to tell Gwen and Kevin at Mr. Smoothy. When Ben describes what happened, they don't believe him until he proves it by showing them the chip. The team pays Validus a visit at his lab and Ben transforms into Terraspin for the battle and busts down the door. However Terraspin trips over a mop bucket and slides towards the janitor who is scared that they might attack him. They then tell the Janitor why they came but it is revealed that Victor has died during one of his experiments. During a drive in Kevin's Car, Kevin feels like there is something off about the janitor but instead of going to the cemetery to see if Victor really is gone Ben decided to take a detour. They head to up to the Plumbers Academy in the Rustbucket lll and we see a Galvan talking to some students. The Galvan then comes over to the team and they start to talk about how Elena left to Earth to work on the stuff her father left behind because she was sad that he died. He then sets up on a plumbers badge and makes the Ultimatrix and their badges show where she went. Kevin then makes fun of Ben because he knows he has a pasion for her. At Elena's lab, they see how she is working with the alien chips and explains how theycanbe used to help people. She she shows how a micro-chip can't come out of the room thatcontains all of them. Benasks her to come along to help them with her knowledge of the chips but she can't because she says that her work is too improtant. At the Burger Shack, Gwen and Kevin are talking about the chips being dangerous but Kevin is talking about Ben and Elena having a "thing" for each other and winds up getting Gwen a bit steamed at him. Then Viktor comes up outside and attacks them. At his home, Ben is doing homework when Julie comes by. Ben tells her that micro-chips are causing a problem. He finds it missing and automaticly knows Kevin took it. He then goes out but says to Julie "You know, it always seems like i'm going somewhere, doesn't it?" and they plan a date the next night. Gwen and Kevin are trapped in Viktors tenacles and flings Kevin next to where Ben's car will be. Ben goes Water Hazard punches him. He saves Gwen from falling, and Viktor disapears into a nearby drain. They notice that Viktor tried to kill Gwen and Kevinbut didn't try to kill Ben, so they go to his grave to check if he is really there. Gwen picks up his mana and she says that Viktor really is down there. Elena comes by and they meet up to discuss what to do about the chips. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *The Janitor *Julie Yamamoto 'Villains:' *Nanochips *Elena Validus (controled by the Nanochips) *Victor Validus (clones) 'Aliens Used' *Humungousaur (Dream) *Cannonbolt *Goop *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Armodrillo 'Trivia' *This episode is based on the movie Ben 10: Alien Swarm. *Humungousaur is the second alien to be shown in a dream, first one was Wildmutt in Ghostfreaked Out. *Either Validus is really spelled Valadis, or the sign on the door where he worked (in the sneak peek) has a typo. *This is the 2nd time Terraspin said something besides his name. 1st time in "Absolute Power: Part 1" *It has been 2 episodes (The Big Story and Girl Trouble) ever since Ben has gotten his car, the DX Mark 10, out of the shop. *Ben still sleeps in his bare feet with a black t-shirt and white shorts. This marks the second time Ben has been seen Barefoot in Ultimate Alien the first was in FUSED *This is the first time Cannonbolt attacked and didn't turn into his ball form. *When Kevin had taken the wig off of the janitor, he says he'll be all right because he saw on a television show once. Gwen replied that she hoped that it didn't involve a cartoon dog. She's probably referring to Scooby-Doo. *This is the first episode where two of Ben's love interest have meet one another. *When Julie first appears, Asian music is heard, reflecting that Julie is Japanese-American. *This episode is a continuation of Ben 10 Alien Swarm. *The final cutscene at the end of the episode implies that another episode will feature the nanochips. *If you look closley you can see Elena's Motorcycle from Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs